


Fashion

by Lord_Berkut



Series: PTA Emblem [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Multi, Shut up Linda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Leon gives the Pta a lesson in fashion





	Fashion

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a wonderful Pta Mettaton comic

"Well at least I give my child new clothes everyday." Helen said snootily. All Reinhardt could imagine was her tying an ugly sweater around her neck and what he wanted to do was punch her in her mouth, but according to Chrom, that wasn't a good thing.

"Like where did you find those clothes, the dump?" Linda replied. Reinhardt had a smirk on his face with a mental 3...2...1... before the door broke down.

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ABOUT REIN'S PRECIOUS MUFFIN!" Leon shouted as he kicked the door in, makeup all fancy.

"Where did you come from?" The two women asked.

"Well for starters ladies, those shoes with that dress!? That's so two years ago! And no wonder why Berkut called you a Barbie doll come to life, your makeup looks like you took a makeup tutorial from Ronald McDonald himself! Also, those colors do not go together at all. Seriously, bright puke yellow and baby pink? Those don't go together on you. The only thing that goes together on you two is a trashbag. A perfect outside to match a perfect inside. You two disgust me." Then, the lavender haired archer left, door still broken.

"What just happened?" Helen asked.

"Get dunked on." Reinhardt said as his grin got even better. "Get dunked on."


End file.
